


I'm Fuckin' Blond Too, Y'Know?

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Kuzusoda fluff





	I'm Fuckin' Blond Too, Y'Know?

“She’s so pretty,” Kazuichi sighed, tracing Sonia’s name into the sand on the beach beside him. He was spending time with Fuyuhiko at Usami’s direction, they hadn’t gotten each other’s Hope Fragments yet, and he wasn’t quite sure what to talk about. 

“You’re going on about Sonia again, right?” Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. Sure, it was normal for guys they’re age to be mooning over unattainable girls, but Kazuichi took it to a new level. He was totally obsessed. And she was totally uninterested. 

“Of course I am!” Kazuichi snapped, sitting up to glare at Fuyuhiko, “We have a princess with us! She’s the most beautiful girl in the entire world! Seriously, have you seen her hair?! I’ve always wanted to date a blonde girl!” 

“I’m fucking blond too, y’know!” Fuyuhiko snapped back, crossing his arms. He was slightly surprised with himself for saying something with such an odd implication, but decided to go with it. It was less embarrassing that way. 

“I- uh….” Kazuichi blinked, stopping his response midsentence. He wasn’t sure what to make of that. It was true, obviously, Fuyuhiko was blond… And the idea of dating someone so intimidating was really, really appealing. He could just hide behind him. But he was a guy and Kazuichi really wasn’t sure how important that was to him. 

“Well, say something!” Fuyuhiko prompted, starting to blush. He didn’t know what he wanted him to say, but he needed to respond or things would stay awkward. 

“Sorry!” Kazuichi flinched, “Uh, yeah, you are. And that’s really cool. And I, well, I’m not sure how I feel about dating guys…?” he offered an uncertain shrug, “But you’re really cool and maybe that would be cool?” 

Fuyuhiko chuckled, nodding, “Not sure how I feel about the fucking idea either,” he admitted, “I just said it. Maybe we should try hanging out more though.”


End file.
